Fears of the forbidden book
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: You know the story of how Dracula can turn into animals. Well what about a book? He meets a girl and things get out of hand. Some humor.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Dracula. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: I love vampires!

Fears of the forbidden book

Summery: You know the story of how Dracula can turn into animals. Well what about a book? He meets a girl and things get out of hand. Some humor.

Chapter 1

Dracula followed a young girl with long/short black hair. She was twelve years old and wore blue jeans with a black shirt. She also had black lipstick and black eye liner. No, she wasn't a goth or emo. She just liked the look. She was walking with her mom at night.

As they walked down the street, Dracula decided to have a bit of fun and be able to get some fresh blood. He crept into an ally and took a few stray rats and tore them and smeared their blood all over him. He tore his clothes and laid down onto the ground. It's time to act.

"Help me…" He cried weakly out to her. Hoping it would be her who heard him. And right on schedule, she came into the ally. "Hello?" She called out. Dracula gave a weak, fake groan of pain. "I'm here to help you." She said as she walked farther into the ally.

Dracula secretly grinned at his success and gave another fake noise of pain. She soon saw him in the moon light with rat blood covering him. She ran up to the man and looked at him. "Where's your wound? I can help you." She said.

Dracula grinned. "Yes…you can." Then he got up and pounced on her, fangs gleaming. AT that time, the sun started rising. Dracula looked up in horror as his short, black hair turned into a dull blackish color. He stood up and screamed in horror and backed away to the shadow but that didn't stop the sun from getting there too.

The last thing he knew, blackness covered him as he hit the ground.

Dracula's eyes opened. It was night again and he was in a little girl's room. "About time you woke up." A voise said beside him. He turned his head to see a girl. The same girl he tried to feed off of. She gave him a list of thing what to use and or wear and the rules. "You will follow these. Now…Tell me about yourself.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Sorry it's so short but personally, it was getting quite boring so…You'll love chap 2 better than chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Dracula. I only own my made-up characters.

Chapter 2

"Tell me again why you want me at your school?" Dracula asked. Kemmy packed her back pack full of stuff and held some books and papers. Her backpack was slung on her back.

"Because I don't trust you alone. Now turn into a book." Kemmy demanded. Dracula turned into a small paperback book. The cover was black. The only things on the book was big shiny silver words spelled 'Dracula' on it. (Reminder, when he talks, the words glow with each word he says and he can move around. And when he's a book, he's called a book and stuff.)

The book fell with a hard thud. **(Ouch…)** he said. He hopped until his book body was able to sit up. He hopped to Kemmy. **(Ready?)** The book asked. Kemmy giggled as she saw the title of the book glow with each word he said.

When they got to school, the two bullies swiped the book away from Kemmy as she walked by. When she noticed that the book was gone, she turned to see Bobby flipping through the book. Little tears came from the corners of the letters 'D' and 'A' She ran up to them and tried to take book away from them.

"Give it back!" She yelled and tried to grab it but Bobby lifted out of their reach. "Why do you even have this stupid thing anyway?! There's no words in it!" He yelled. The words on the book looked sad and desperate. Tear stuck to the words the threatened to fall from.

**(Well nobody's perfect!)** Book cried and more tears came from the letters because it hurts him when people rough house with him in book form. Bobby and his friend looked around and they felt water on their hands.

"Ewwwww! Wimp, your talking book just peed on us! You better get it recycled!" Bobby yelled and tossed book into a nearby trashcan. They then left when the bell rang for them to go inside. Kemmy dug book out. She blushed.

"Did you have to pee? You really embarrassed yourself." She whispered. **(I didn't pee…! I just…Well what do you expect!? I was frightened!) **Book yelled in his defense and the words made to book look angry.

Kemmy shrugged and went to class without another word. When she got there, she sat in her desk of her class and set book on top of her desk. **(What I'm wondering is how a book can pee…)** Book said loudly. Everyone who was there turned to look at Kemmy.

In her haste, she pointed to book, whose words formed into a glare when he saw her finger. It wasn't really loud because people were just coming in.

Soon, class started. Kemmy and book were at the back row.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kemmy looked up and saw her teacher was writing on the chalk bored and talking about how Lincoln made his speech. **(Oh, Lincoln. I met him. Nice fellow he was.)** Book spoke for the hundredth time. The whole time Kemmy and book where in class, book spoke every once in a while.

Once again, Kemmy's teacher turned back to her in a sneer. "Young lady! If you continue to interrupt, I will put you in detention." She sneered.

**(Detention this…)** Responded book, words in a glare. The teacher turned around to face her and the kids looked between Kemmy and the teacher. "Young lady…!" The teacher sneered.

**(Old lady…! Wait, you are a lady aren't you?)** Answered book. The whole class broke in laughter. The teacher gasped. Kemmy begged book to be quiet.

"I will not stand for this!" The teacher yelled. **(Don't have to. There are plenty of chairs to go around.)** Book shot back. The class laughed at the whole argument. The teacher's face went so red it seeped like she would pop. "You have one last chance, Kemmy! Either be quiet, or go to the principles office!" She demanded.

**(I don't know. Which is more interesting? The hot women in another room or the old crow here?! Hmmm…I just don't have a clue…)** Book answered. The whole class got silent. The teacher then yelled out at the top of her lungs that will not be repeated.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kemmy glared at the book as Kemmy's mom drove them. Kemmy had buckled book in the shoulder strap side with the shoulder strap. Book's words on the cover were into a glare. Kemmy glared at book.

"You couldn't keep quiet could you?" She hissed silently so her mom wouldn't hear her. **(How can I when she was so insulting? She hit me!)** Book yelled. Kemmy's mom looked back in shock. "She hit you, Kemmy?!" Kemmy's mom demanded.

**(Heck yeah!) **Book said, not realizing that Kemmy's mom was talking to Kemmy. Kemmy's mom turned back to the road in furry and turned a corner to the police station. She parked and told Kemmy to stay there. Kemmy's mom locked the car and walked away.

Kemmy's attention turned back to Book. "Well maybe she wouldn't have hit you if you just kept quiet!" Kemmy yelled. **(Well if she just told the truth about the history instead of making it up, I would have kept quiet! I mean, what is the deal?! Everyone knows that they used pyramids for treasure storage and not tombs! Ha! It's a laugh!)** Book protested. The words on book's cover made a rainbow shape as he twisted his book body to face Kemmy away form the window he was originally facing.

**(I mean, sure they would put dead people of royalty in there but it wasn't a tomb.) **He said quietly. Kemmy scoffed. "And you would know how?" She asked. **(Hey, I was there when they made them! I am a vampire!)** Book said. "Not when you're a book." Kemmy whispered. It was quiet and Kemmy's anger was replaced by sadness.

"Dracula." She said. **(Yes?)** Book asked. "Did…did you every have a family. You know, a wife and kids." Kemmy asked. It was quiet. The words on book became one of sadness.

**(Of course. Twelve years ago. I had a wife and a beautiful baby girl…)** Book said and transformed back into his usual vampire self, quickly putting the good on so the sun would not hurt him. "What happened to them?" Kemmy asked the full grown vampire.

Dracula was quiet for a moment. "I don't know…I haven't seen them since." He aid then chuckled sadly. "I was over 5,000 years old and I had a wife and a baby…I can almost remember holding my little _Traci _in my arms." He finished and sparkles of tears fell from his eyes. "I miss them so much."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own vampires or Dracula. I only own my made-up characters.

Type: Romance/Humor/Drama/other stuff (just to let you know)

Chapter 3

Dracula was furious that night. The sent of peanut butter stayed in his nose and clogged his mouth. He went through the entire house, kicking and knocking over trashcans. He was so mad. Kemmy, who was woken by the noise Dracula was making, went to where he was, which was in the kitchen, the light was on and he was flattening a trashcan that was on its side and getting flatter by the moment.

"You must really hate trashcans." She said tiredly. Kemmy rubbed here eye. Dracula faced her. "Why yes I DO hate trashcans!" He hissed sarcastically. Then he stopped and sat on a chair. "I live to make the lives of the table scrap disposals miserable!" He yelled again, Kemmy hoped her mom wouldn't hear them.

Dracula finally relaxed and pulled out a locket. He opened it and it showed a picture of a baby in her mother's arms. Kemmy looked at it and gasped. "Dracula, What exactly does Traci mean? Or is it just a name?" The girl whispered. Dracula looked at her.

"It is both name and meaning. I meant it as meaning. She was my _Traci_ meaning, she was my angel." He said glumly. "Oh…I have this same picture in my room." Kemmy replied and Dracula's head popped up. Without saying a thing, he grabbed her right arm and lifted her sleeve up until it stopped at the top of her shoulder. There, was a scar in shape of a blood droplet. It was red.

"What is this?" He asked her, in shock. "I…it is a birth mark. I was born with it. Mom said so." Kemmy said shyly. Dracula smiled. "Of course. How could I not realize it? Now I remember. Your mother is the one in my picture. I now remember what happened and my entire story." He cheered. Kemmy sat down on his lap, waiting for his story. Dracula raised and eye brow.

"Let's see. Your mother's name is Trisha right?" He asked. She nodded. "She, was my ex-love. After my daughter…after you were born, she said that she didn't want you to live my life so she left one night. I went into a field of depression and couldn't remember a thing since. But I now remember naming you Kemmy and seeing that blood droplet birthmark on the exact spot on the exact shoulder on you." Dracula finished his story and hugged his long lost daughter.

Kemmy hugged back with glee. Her mom said she had a father, but never said who. "I knew I had a father." Kemmy whispered. Now the only thing to do was tell her mother. "Kemmy?" Her mother's voise rang out. Kemmy and Dracula stopped hugging and faced the door way. Trisha was standing right there.

Trisha scowled at Dracula. "What are you doing here?" She asked him in anger.

OOOOOOOOO

It was the next day and Kemmy had gotten her parents together again…sort of. Her dad, Dracula, never actually married her mother so he was allowed to go out and find someone. Her dad was in book form again and Kemmy was carrying him like she always did at school.

She went back into the back. The old teacher had been sued so they had to get another one. **(I still don't see what the deal is. Why must I come? Why must you come? I can teach you all about history.)** Book complained. (A/N: Dracula is referred to as book when he's in book form.) Kemmy sighed. "It's the law dad. Every kid must go to school and be taught by someone with an actual degree." She whispered so only Book could hear her.

He huffed. **(I still don't see why I must come along.)** Book grumbled. Kemmy smiled slightly. "Aw…C'mon dad. Where's your since in adventure?" She asked in a quiet joke. **(In the North Pole-Where do you think it is?)** He grumbled some more.

"Well, don't think of it as torture. Think of it as a daughter, father bonding moment." She whispered. "And this time, don't back talk to the teacher." She begged. Book grumbled but agreed anyway. And true to his word, Book stayed quiet until class was over. When Kemmy came out of the school to go home, Book turned back into his vampire self because he was tired of being a book.

So in the sunlight, began to smoke. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! IT BURNS! IT BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNS!" Dracula yelled and ran into the shade of a tree and students around them laughed at Kemmy and Dracula as they walked by, thinking the sight was funny. When he was in the shade, he felt relieved and was no longer smoaking.

"Ahhhhhhhh…" He sighed in relief. Kemmy shook her head. "Dad, you can't keep popping in and out of things in public." She scolded as she walked up to the vampire. He shrugged his shoulders, a toothy grin on his face. But Kemmy knew, even behind his smile, that he was dying by staying awake in the day, and Kemmy needed to get him to his casket and quick.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Ha! Cliffie. Lol well, how do you like it?


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Dracula or vampires. I only own my made-up characters.

Chapter 4

"Thanks for the ride home, mom." Kemmy cheered from the back seats. She was buckled in the right shoulder strap. Trisha was nice enough to bring Dracula's coffin. "I did it for you. Not your father." Trisha grumbled. Kemmy laughed as she heard Dracula sighing in relief while he was in his coffin in the trunk of the car. Then what Trisha said must have logged into his brain because he started protesting.

"I'm not that bad am I?" He asked in mock hurt. Trisha growled. "You forced me to have a kid. I wasn't ready but I am glad I have her." Replied Trisha and she put the mirror above the dash board that hung on the roof, to face Kemmy. "Well _excuse _me, your highness. But if I remember correctly, you _chose_ to have a kid with me. Besides, you just said that you were glad to have her. Without me, Kemmy wouldn't even exist." Dracula shot back.

Kemmy just looked between Dracula's coffin and Trisha. "There's a child in the car Dracula. We'll talk about this later. She should not be hearing this." Trisha huffed. Kemmy heard her dad scoff in his coffin. "So? Let her hear. She's old enough. She has to learn about it sooner or later." He demanded. Kemmy sighed and put on her earphones and listened to her music and turned the volume up so she wouldn't hear her squabbling parents.

When they got to their house, Trisha and Kemmy got out of the car and before they closed the door, they heard Dracula speak. "Who's going to carry my coffin in the house and let me out?" He asked. Trisha grinned evilly. "No, you can do that when you 'wake up' tonight." She laughed and closed her door but Kemmy had her door open.

"Wha-! HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME OUT HERE ALONE! C'MON!" Dracula complained. "Don't worry, dad. I'll save you some leftovers." Kemmy said, not knowing what to do in a situation like this. She closed the door and went inside. Hours later and Dracula was complaining all that time. Kemmy laid in bed all comfy and her mom was tucking her in. "Mom. Why don't you like dad?" She asked. Trisha sighed. "I'll tell you later." Trisha replied and kissed Kemmy on the forehead.

When Trisha left the room, Kemmy sighed. "I wonder how daddy's doing." She said.

(Back with Dracula)

"Honey…! Jokes over…Now unlock…the coffin…Honey?...Hello…!" Dracula called out. Hard to say that somewhere in the hours, Trisha locked the coffin while Dracula was still in it. A few seconds later, Dracula thrashed around in his coffin. Then the trashing stopped. Dracula's panting could be heard after that. "Fine…(pant)…I must resort…(pant)…to my powers." He panted and then the lock somehow, seemed to unlock it's self. The top of the coffin opened and Dracula sat up. He sighed and looked around.

"I must put the lock on the inside of the coffin the first thing tomorrow." Dracula said. He unlatched the car door and got out. Then he pulled his coffin to the door of the house. He set it down and gasped for some air that he didn't really need. When he was done with that, he gripped the door knob and jiggled it. "Locked?!" He yelled. He stood out there and thought for a moment. That's when he resorted to pounding on the door.

"Trisha! Let me in!" He yelled as he pounded the door. Seconds later, he stopped pounding the door when he heard the locks click. And there was Kemmy in her night gown. "Thanks my _Traci_." He said. His vampire language was coming out on that last part. He dragged his coffin into the living room. Kemmy followed him. "Dad, will you teach me some vampire words?" She asked. Dracula nodded. He was getting weak from lack of blood.

Without saying a word, Dracula ran out the door and quietly closed it. He was off to hunt for some blood.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kemmy woke up the next day. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She heard a yawn coming from her room. She looked around and her eyes fell on a black coffin. Her father was fast asleep in it. Kemmy went over to it and knock on it. Dracula yawned again and the lid opened. Kemmy gasped when she saw a string of blood fall from the corner of his pale face but got over it, knowing that was natural for a vampire.

"Wake up dad. It's a school day." She grinned. Dracula groaned. Day time was the time for him to sleep in. not wake up.

While at school, Kemmy's friend, Andrew, kept telling her how his mother was sent to the hospital from the lack of blood and the two holes on her neck. It was lunch time now. They were sitting at a table with a few other people. Dracula was in his book form, sound asleep.

The words on the cover of Dracula were squished flat due to him to be asleep. So far, his snoring was quiet but sooner or later he would get louder. "Andrew…It was interesting the first thousand times you told it and we're very sorry for your mother but it's starting to get on our nerves." Crystal said. Crystal was one of Kemmy's friends that were at the table.

"Let's make her get well cards." Max replied. He grinned. **(No…those are my cookies…my blood…)** Dracula mumbled. The group looked around in shock. Then they faced Kemmy. "That-uh…was a recording of what my dad said." Kemmy replied. It wasn't a complete lie.

"You had a dad?" Max asked with surprise. Kemmy rolled her eyes. "Tell us about him." Crystal cooed. They all grouped around her. Kemmy looked around nervously. "Well, he was different…" She laughed nervously. Dracula snorted and the group looked around. Kemmy looked at the cover and the words were no longer squished.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Dracula or vampires. I only own my made-up characters.

Chapter 5

"Come on Trisha. What do you want me to do? Beg?!" Dracula shouted as he chased Trisha around the house. She was more than furious. And the same was for Dracula. It was a few hours ago that Kemmy and him had gotten home and the sun was setting. "That might work." Trisha said. Dracula growled and stomped after her but it wasn't hard because she was just walking around the house.

Kemmy, meanwhile, was in her room with her door closed. She was watching T.V. And doing her homework, hoping she could drown her parents' shouting. She was laying on the bed with papers on the bed and she wrote stuff on a paper. The phone that was on the bed beside her rang. Kemmy answered it. "Hello?" Kemmy asked.

"_Hello. It's Crystal." _Crystal said. Dracula's and Trisha's shouts got louder. "Trisha! I said I was sorry! Why can't you-what are you going to do with that…? Trisha? Trish? No-No! Wait! EEP!" Was what Dracula shouted. Glass breaking came after it. _'There goes grandma's lamp.'_ Kemmy thought.

"_Kemmy? What was that?"_ Crystal asked in concern. "Yeah. Look, My mom and dad are having a loud disagreement. Could we talk later?" Kemmy asked in the phone.

"_Your dad?! You said that he didn't live with you two." _Crystal said in shock and surprise. Kemmy sighed. "He just moved in not long ago. Look, I need to go. My dad and mom aren't getting along very well." Kemmy said. After she said that, a loud crash rang in the house, followed by Dracula groaning. Kemmy hung up and Trisha came in, followed by Dracula, who had a half broken vase on his head. "Who was that honey?" Trisha asked.

"Crystal." Kemmy answered. "Crystal who?" Dracula asked in curiosity as he rubbed his chin. "Crystal Van Helsing." Kemmy told her father.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I'm just so tired. I hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Dracula or Vampires. I only own my made-up characters.

Chapter 6

Dracula nodded. "Ah…Van Helsing….VAN HELSING?!" Dracula yelled and his eyes seemed to pop out of his head. Trisha and Kemmy just stared at him, Kemmy's was in confusion. "I got to go." He said and ran to Kemmy's window, opened it and turned into a bat and flew off. Kemmy and Trisha just stared at the open window for a while but then Kemmy turned to her mother. "Mom. You never told me why you hated dad." Kemmy said. Trisha sighed and sat on a spot on Kemmy's bed where her papers weren't.

"Well. It was twelve years ago when I met your father…"

_Flashback_

_Trisha climbed out of her car after a long day of hard work. It was night time so it was pretty scary. She was in Transylvania until she got a promotion. She had to move from America to there. She locked her door. Then she went to her house and tested to door knob. Surprisingly she found it unlocked._

_She walked in with caution and hoped the person that broke in her house, didn't find out she was here. "No need to be cautious." A deep Transylvanian accent broke through the darkness of the house. The door was suddenly slammed closed behind her and left her scared in complete darkness._

_Trisha suddenly found herself being dragged and soon, she felt herself fall onto her bed. "I like to eat while in bed." The voise said again. And soon, Trisha felt the bed vibrate and two hard things on her neck. But when she went to scream, a hand covered her mouth. A small light came on and she could see the person's features clearly. It was Dracula, the monster all the villagers warned her about._

"_Don't hurt me…I'll do anything…" Trisha whimpered. She didn't realize it but she would soon regret it. She saw his blood red eyes scan her up and down. "Very well." He smirked and leaned down. His lips were by her ear. "We'll do things my way." Dracula whispered and chuckled as she shivered. He laid down beside her and covered his black cape completely over them._

_End Flashback_

I was stuck with him for months before I was able to get away. I had gotten on a boat but I never realized he had followed me and snuck on bored. But as soon as I reached America, I went to the doctor and found out I was going to have you." Trisha finished. Kemmy was frowning.

"And in five more years, your vampire side will come out and we shall rule the night." Dracula said from the window, making the two girls jump because they didn't know he was there. The sun was fully set now and he had blood going down his lips. Trisha looked at him disgusted. "Go wipe your mouth off. It's filthy." She hissed. Dracula frowned and went to the kitchen.

As soon as he was in there, a loud crash was heard. Trisha and Kemmy rushed down into the kitchen and they saw Dracula fighting off a burglar. They wrestled for the tin bat that was in the hands of the thief. Dracula was weak because he didn't feed very well that night. So once he noticed he was losing the battle, he resorted to biting the burglar and drank most of his blood but not enough to kill him.

Dracula dropped the thief onto the floor and grabbed a paper towel and whipped his mouth. Then he turned to Trisha and walked up to her with a toothy grin. "I just saved your life. Kiss me..." He said and closed his eyes, waiting for her to kiss him. Trisha thought for a moment before getting an idea. "Okay." She replied and waved her hand to the fridge. Kemmy went to it and opened it, pulling out a bowel of jello.

Kemmy gave it to her mother. Then Trisha smashed it on his head, jello side up. He opened his eyes to see red jello on his head with a bowel over the jello. The bowel was big enough to go around his head. Even bigger than his head actually. Jello fell from the bowel, onto his head, and onto the floor.

"Look at what you did to my kitchen!" Trisha yelled. Without another word, Trisha stomped off. Kemmy just went up to her room, and went to bed, Leaving Dracula alone in the kitchen. He grumbled. Now he needed a bath. He took the bowel from his head and all the jello that was left, fell onto his head and onto the floor. Chunks of jello were on his head. He dropped the bowel and went to the bedroom.

He grabbed another set of clothes from his coffin and went to the bathroom. He got things he needed and stripped off his clothing then stepped into the shower (A/N: Kinda disturbing to picture isn't it?). After having a nice warm shower, he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist (A/N: More disturbing images).

Dracula used another towel to dry off. Then her got dressed in his clean clothes and put his other ones in a hamper, with the towels he used. It took him hours just to clean the kitchen and dispose of the body in the park. He finally went back home then he went to the room to find the sun coming up.

Dracula quickly rushed to his coffin and got in. He got cozy and closed the lid. His yawn could be heard through his coffin. Kemmy woke up when the sun was up. She got dressed and went to wake her dad but before she touched the coffin, his voise spoke up. "Don't you even think about it! Let me sleep. Or do you want me to die during school?" He said. Kemmy decided to go to school without him today.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own vampires or Dracula. I only own my made-up characters.

Chapter 7

"_Sorry, Trisha. I know that you weren't ready but the tests don't lie. Let's hope you're ready for parenthood." Dr. Jones said as he put his clip bored down on his desk. He was a fairly sized man with dark skin and black hair. Trisha looked at her growing stomach. She had noticed her stomach a few hours ago and went to the doctor. The changes were extreme. So she had to be sure._

Trisha opened her eyes. It was daylight. Dracula must be asleep and Kemmy must have been at school. The last day for the week for school. Groaning, she sat up. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and rubbed her eyes. Another memory invaded her sleep.

She got dressed and walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Dracula sitting at the table, all a nervous wreck. His hair was a mess, his clothes were almost ripped up, his tie was untied and threatened to fall off his neck, he walked around bare foot, and he had circles around his eyes.

He looked as if he tried to figure out how to work the coffee machine. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked in a grump. Trisha was knocked out of her thoughts. "Or would you bother to help me with this thing?" He asked. Trisha leaned against the wall. "No I don't think I will." She said. Trisha smiled an evil smile. Dracula frowned.

"Why do you hate me so?" He asked, almost in tears. Trisha wasn't surprised at that. But rather annoyed. He had acted like that before. She just smirked. "You raped me. What do you think?" She scowled. "And you we never there when I was having Kemmy. You only appeared when I just had her." She hissed.

Dracula closed his eyes and nodded, remembering.

_Dracula opened the window after making sure that the doctors were away. He stepped in and walked up to Trisha who was in bed with a bundle in her arms. His eyes grew wide when he saw it was a baby with a blood red birthmark in the shape of a blood droplet on her shoulder._

_Trisha smiled at the baby but scowled at Dracula. "Well, looks like daddy finally got the nerve to show up." She said to the baby. Dracula frowned. "Daddy?" He asked. Trisha nodded. "You're the dad." Was Trisha's reply. He frowned deeper. "Her name will be Kemmy." He said bluntly and was about to jump out the window, he heard her practically shout: "Fine!"_

Trisha slammed the door of the house shut, making Dracula break out of the memory and open his eyes. That was the only time he could see his daughter as an infant. Now that she was twelve, he just hoped that he could watch her grow up.

Dracula went back into Kemmy's room, forgetting about coffee. He got into his coffin and went to sleep as his coffin lid seemed to close by itself.

OOOOOOOOOO

"So, Kemmy, where's that book you always carry around?" Andrew asked as him and Kemmy waited for the rest of their friends. "I forgot it at home." She chuckled. He nodded but his face was suspicious. Max and Crystal sat down with trays of food; Max had a whole lot more food than the rest had. No one could figure out how such a skinny boy could eat so much.

"Max." Andrew called to the black haired, boy. He looked at who called him. "Have you noticed something different with Kemmy?" Andrew asked. Max thought for a long time. Then he understood. "Oh, you mean that book that has no words in it that Kemmy always talks to in class? Yeah. What about it?" Max stated. Then he started eating it.

Andrew grew more suspicious. He was Crystal's brother so he inherited most of his ancestor Van Helsing. This worried Kemmy. The Van Helsing family and the Dracula family never got along.

"How odd that you don't have it today. And it's odd that you talk to it. AND that it has now words in it…And when I checked it, there was no author name on it. And you got that book the same time your dad had arrived at your house." He stated. Kemmy mentally shook in fear. The rest of lunch went quietly except that Max and Crystal couldn't keep quiet. Those two just kept on talking over and over.

OOOOOOOOO

Dracula's coffin lid lifted up again. He counted one thousand times that he couldn't get to sleep. He was worried about Kemmy. He knew that Kemmy wanted parents that loved her AND each other. And Dracula did love her. She was his daughter. But Trisha wouldn't give him a chance, unless…

Trisha sat in bed reading. It was her day off and the whole deal with babysitting the _king_ made her furious. That's when she heard her door creak open. Then Dracula popped in. "Listen, Trisha. Why can't we get along?" He asked her in a nice tone. She frowned. "Because you're an arrogant, slimy, no good-. "She began but He caught her off.

"I know…But can't we start over…? For Kemmy?" He asked. Trisha thought for a moment. Then she sighed. "Alright." She said. And patted the side of the bed to join her reading. He didn't complain and laid down, pulling a book he had hidden in his cape. They laid there, reading and getting use to each other.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kemmy walked in the house, she didn't look so happy. She dropped her back pack by the door and went in the living room and her eyes got wide. There were her parents, sitting side-by-side on the couch, watching a drama movie. Dracula looked up and saw her. He smiled and waved. Trisha did the same.

Still wide eyed and almost in complete shock, she waved slightly back. "Come on Kemmy. It's just getting to the good part." Dracula called out to her. Kemmy hesitated. "Who are you and what have you done with my parents?" Kemmy asked then walked up to the couch and sat between them. They both chuckled at her question. "Your mother and I have agreed to start over." Dracula said and turned back to the t.v.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own vampires or Dracula. I only own my made-up characters.

Chapter 8

After the movie, Kemmy got up and rushed to her room. Her parents got so much time together that they were making goo-goo eyes at each other. And it scared her. She quickly got dressed and jumped into bed, covering herself really quickly; her dad was coming up to her room. Of course his coffin was in there. A knock on the door. Kemmy hid her head under the covers so only the top of her head and some hair stuck out from the top of the covers.

"Kemmy?" Dracula asked as he popped his head in the doorway. Kemmy kept quiet and pretended to be asleep. He sighed as he left. He knew she was faking but he didn't have the heart to say otherwise (no pun intended).

He went to Trisha's room. She was there, on her bed, fixing her clothes so she could get ready for bed. The movie lasted all day. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Instead of frowning, Trisha smiled and turned her head to dace him. He was smiling as well.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and leaned against him. He shook his head. "No, my love. I'm sorry for everything." He said. Trisha turned her whole body to face him. She pushed her head forward and their lips touched. Dracula kissed back and they stayed like that until they needed air. Or until Trisha needed air. They pulled back and smiled. "I must go hunting." He said.

His hand touched the knob when her voise spoke out. "Don't kill." She warned. He smirked. "Don't worry. I won't." He said. Then he ran off. Meanwhile, Kemmy had the phone in her hand, talking to Crystal.

"Crystal, My parents…are together!" She cheered. She could hear Crystal cheer. _"Congrats, Kem. I wish my parents were like that. Most of the time they act like I'm not even there." _Crystal replied.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Sorry it's super short.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own vampires or Dracula. I only own my made-up characters.

Chapter 9

Kemmy was walking to Crystal's house, Dracula was in book form. You'd think that he'd be scared but he was actually very calm. **(Because the Van Helsing that tried to slay me has been dead for many years. I doubt that this Crystal would have the ability to slay me.) **He said calmly. Even though he'd rather be with Trisha right now. Kemmy walked up to the door and rung the bell. The sounds of shouting reached her ears that sounded like 'I got it!'

Soon enough, Crystal was at the door and she opened it with a smile and a red face. "Why is your face red?" Kemmy asked. Crystal chuckled a little. "Max is so hilarious when he's random." Crystal managed to chock out before they heard more shouting. They turned and saw Max at the top of the stairs. "Nooooooooooooooooo-----!" He yelled and continued yelling as he jumped into the air towered the girls. It looked like he was flying with his arms out stretched and he was still yelling.

And in his random mood, Kemmy and Crystal moved away from the door and he went 'soaring' out the door and into Crystal's yard, face flat on the grass. That's when he stopped yelling. When he got up, the grass now had an imprint of Max in it. Crystal, Kemmy and Dracula (in book form) just stared at his grinning face as he walked up to them like nothing happened. **(I think that boy has a couple of screws loose. Either that or he's suicidal…) **Dracula commented. Crystal and Max frowned as they looked around.

Then Max faced Kemmy and Crystal, Kemmy and Dracula looked back at him. "I think I'm hearing things again!" He yelled and walked away. Kemmy laughed. "No. His parents dropped him on his head as a baby. That's why he acts like that." She replied quietly. **(A/N: My friend's sister dropped her on her head as a baby. She even told me so. That's the reason she acts so odd and funny.)**

Crystal and Kemmy walked back into the house (Crystal closed the door) and walked up stairs and into Crystal's room. Kemmy sat on Crystal's aqua blue bed and set Dracula down on the bed beside her. Crystal went to her t.v. that was at the end of the bed and bent down to the bottom of the stand that held a lot of movies. "Where's your brother Andrew?" Kemmy asked.

Crystal didn't get up or look at Crystal when she said this: "He's locked in his room." Kemmy nodded but didn't understand. Andrew had been acting really weird since that day he interrogated her about her book, which was Dracula in morph. "What do you want to watch? The movie 'Dracula' or 'Werewolves'?" Crystal asked. **(I vote for 'Dracula'. I want to see how much of me they actually got right.) **Exclaimed Dracula, excitedly.

Either Crystal didn't hear or notice Dracula's outburst but popped the 'Dracula' Movie in and sat beside Kemmy, almost sitting on Dracula, as she set the movie up. Finally the movie started. As soon as they were in the middle, Dracula was practically fuming. **(What are you doing?! You can take him! Go on! Ugh! Useless actor! Can't do anything right!) **Grumbled Dracula.

Luckily, Crystal wasn't there at the moment. Kemmy hushed him and Crystal came back in. "Awww…I missed most of it." She whined and sat back down. **(Not like there's anything to miss…)** Dracula complained quietly to himself. Finally the movie was over and Kemmy walked home in the dark. Dracula turned back into his vampire self as soon as they were out of sight of the house.

"So…Anything right in the movie?" She asked her father. He pouted and crossed his arms. "Of course. Most of it was. Except that I can walk into the sun when I have over feed. But there's one thing that puzzles me. Where did they get the idea that crosses could harm me?" He asked and faced her. Kemmy shrugged. She knew crosses couldn't hurt him because one was glued to the inside and out side of his coffin.

Finally they reached the house and went in. Immediately, Trisha hugged Kemmy. "Where were you two?" She asked worriedly. Kemmy and Dracula were confused. "I told you that we were going to Crystal's house, love." Said Dracula. Trisha sighed in relief. "I remember now." She said and gave Dracula a kiss on the lips But it was more like a peck than a kiss.

Kemmy walked up to her room and closed her door. Just as she was going to set her back pack down, something or some_one_ grabbed her legs. Kemmy gasped and looked down to see Max. He looked like he was going to cry. "What are you doing here?" She asked. He whimpered. "Andrew yelled at me and scared me so your mom said I could stay here if it was ok with my mom and my mom said yes so I came here." He said.

Kemmy patted his head lightly and sighed. "Fine." Kemmy groaned. Max jumped to his feet, a smile on his face, and hugged her. "Thanks, Kim. You're the best!" He exclaimed. Kim was what Max sometimes called her and she didn't know why. She looked around and noticed Dracula's coffin wasn't in her room so she guessed that Trisha moved it to her room because Max was going to be here.

That's when she noticed that Max wasn't in her room. "Max?!" She called but got no answer so she ran out the door and into the kitchen. There was Max and Dracula, having a tongue sticking contest. When Max would stick out his tongue, Dracula's would be in and when Dracula let his tongue out, Max's was in. Max was smiling and Dracula grinned.

Dracula stopped and looked at Kemmy. Max had to turn to look at her. "Oh, Kemmy. This young man would be perfect for your groom. He is so amusing. Even though he has a problem." Dracula said. Kemmy's eyes almost popped out from her head. "WHAT?!" She screeched. "Broom?" Max asked curiously. He had no idea what the conversation was about. There were too many 'Big Words' for him.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Dracula or Vampires. I only own my made-up characters.

Chapter 10

Dracula woke up from the bed. The sun was shining but the blinds covered the windows. They were light so the sun still showed through. He smiled at the woman beside him in the bed. The night's activities replayed in his head. Only this time she was willing. He gave the sleeping Trisha a kiss on the forehead before he slowly got out of bed to where his clothes were scattered on the floor along with hers. He grabbed his clothes.

Dracula put the clothes on and went to his coffin where he grabbed cleaner ones. Then he went to the bathroom and took a shower. Once he had his shower, he got out, dried himself and got dressed in his clean clothes. He got out and Trisha went in. Dracula looked at the clock. He had been in there for two hours. Dracula went to the bottom of the stairs in a happy grin. But his grin vanished when he saw Andrew, Crystal, Max, and Kemmy at the table. He didn't enjoy the two Van Helsing kids. Apparently they didn't see him so he ducked behind the wall to hear what they were saying.

"What are you saying about my father?" Kemmy asked in anger. Dracula leaned closer to the edge of the wall. "You're father's a monster. I saw him smoking out in the sun that one time." Andrew hissed with hate. "That was not him! It was a pack of cigarettes!" Kemmy lied. Silence after that.

Dracula walked into the kitchen like he just got there. Everyone turned to face him. He looked at them. "Am I missing something?" He asked. Andrew stood up. "May I speak to you out side _Dracula_? Out in the _sun_." He said. Dracula gulped and tugged slightly at his shirt collar. "Maybe we can just stay here and talk." He said.

Andrew frowned. "Outside…" He said dangerously low. Dracula shrugged and began to walk to the door. He grabbed the door knob and opened the door, and froze there. Andrew stood behind the stunned vampire, smirking. "GO!" He said anxiously. Dracula was frozen. He couldn't go out in the sun.

"Honey, Could you come here?" Trisha asked from the doorway that led to the upstairs bedrooms. Dracula immediately slammed the door shut. Then he turned and he and Trisha went back upstairs. Andrew watched Dracula go and he growled in frustration.

"Please…one more night." Trisha begged and rubbed Dracula's back from behind. Dracula purred. "Once more." He said.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I am the pickle man! Give me cheese!" Yelled Max. He loved Saturday. Kemmy giggled and Crystal smiled. Max was like the 'kid' of the group. "Wheeeeeeee!!!!!!" He yelled and ran around in circles. Kemmy giggled some more. "Pie!" Kemmy shouted and joined in. "Shoes!" Crystal yelled and also joined in. They all got dizzy and fell to the ground laughing. Except Andrew. He was grumbling at the table.

"Run!" Max yelled some more and got to his feet, only to jump up and down. "Obey toast and jam!" Kemmy yelled and started laughing so hard that her face turned red. Crystal was rolling on the floor laughing. The three were having fun. Andrew got up and left the house. Kemmy and Max stood up as soon as their giggle fits were over. Max was still dizzy so when he tried to walk around, he ran into Kemmy by accident and they fell to the ground, Max on top of Kemmy.

Kemmy blushed when she noticed this and the fact that their lips were touching. Max got up quickly. "I have been kissed! Save me!" He yelled, face red. He ran around the house. Kemmy's face was red. Crystal noticed. "Kemmy and Max sittin' inna' tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She yelled and fell to the floor laughing.

Kemmy just blushed more and hopped that she could vanish into the floor. Strange thing was, that's exactly what she was doing. Her face paled to the same shade as her father's skin. Her body was turning into a shadow and going into the floor but when she began to panic, she turned back to normal before Crystal could see her. Crystal sat up quickly after laughing and her smile faded.

"Are you ok, Kemmy?" Crystal asked. Kemmy nodded. "Yeah. I just need to go talk to dad. He'll understand what I'm going through." She told her friend. Crystal was confused but nodded anyway. Kemmy went up the stairs and when she got to the top, she heard noises coming from her parent's room. Kemmy quickly realized and blushed. She quickly ran back down stairs. "Back so soon?" Crystal asked.

Kemmy's face was all red again. "My parents are busy." She said quickly. Just then, her and Crystal saw Max run passed them and crash into the door that was closed. He fell to the floor with a red spot around the center of his face from where the door knob hit him **(A/N: That happened to me one time. I ran into the door knob and boy did it hurt)**.

He just laid there, grinning at Kemmy and Crystal. He laughed nervously. "Uh…ran into the door…" He said, embarrassed smile still on his face. Kemmy and Crystal started to laugh but suddenly Crystal gasped. Kemmy heard her and stopped laughing. "What's wrong?" Kemmy asked in confusion. Crystal looked at her in horror.

"Your eyes are red!" Crystal shouted in fear.

OOOOOOOOOO

"_Your eyes are red!" Crystal shouted in fear._

That same scene repeated over and over in Kemmy's head. Her eyes had turned back…kind of. She tried to bite Max after that. Max had told her that her canine teeth had grown into fangs. But they went back to normal. Kemmy cried in bed. She managed to convince them that it was something she got from her parents. They seemed fine with that and went back to playing.

Dracula heard her crying and opened Kemmy's bedroom door and walked in and sat on the side of the bed. He saw her shoulders shake with each sob she made. Dracula rested a hand on her shoulder. She took the covers off her face and looked at him, tear stained face.

"What is wrong my _Traci_?" He asked. "I'm not sure…I think my powers are coming early…I almost sank to the floor." She said. Dracula's eyes widened a bit. "I can hear that." He told her.

"How?" She asked. "Because you were speaking the language of the vampires just now."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Dracula or vampires. I also own nothing that's mentioned in this! I only own my made-up character.

A/N: I was hoping to have another pairing besides Trisha and Dracula. Who else should be paired up? I want to know what everyone thinks so people don't get mad at me. Lol.

Chapter 11

**Kemmy's POV**

I sat in the kitchen the next day; dad's words rang in my head over and over like it was trying to drive me insane. Max was the only one to visit today. Suddenly he jumped onto the table, his butt near my face, Disturbing…! "Arg! Me be a pirate! Me be weird! Hi 'me be wired'!" He yelled and waved to no one in particular. I could hear father chuckling. I still can't believe he wanted Max and I to marry each other. But that's just him. I laughed faintly but my mind wasn't on Max or father. It was on my vampirism. Did I have to drink blood just to live like my father did?

I knew dad was hurting because he keeps grimacing when no one was looking. He hasn't had blood in two days and he was really hungry. I broke out of thought when I heard Max shout out something like: "I rhymed again! Yey rhyming!" I laughed. But I stopped soon. That's when he jumped down off the table and look at me. "I want to watch a movie!" He whined. I nodded and followed him to my room where I stash my secret pile of movies. He went to the cabinet.

"No barney!" I yelled. Max whined.

"Tellitobies?"

"No."

"Dora?"

"Defiantly not."

He was about to say something when I cut him off.

"And no Barbie!" I shouted and pointed to him in fury. I defiantly had father's temper. He gave me a pout and pulled out a different movie. I couldn't read it but I knew I wouldn't like it. I soon found out I was right. Max had put 'Alien vs. Predator.' in and I was not happy. Every time something scary happened, I would cling to Max or hide under my bed. That movie was just so scary. The aliens were pretty cool though.

The movie was over soon. That's when I ran to dad, who was sitting away from the light of the sun that came through the windows. **(A/N: Trust me, Watching scary movies in the day isn't as scary as they are at night.)** I jumped up and into his lap. I clung to his torso. He was startled at first but regained himself. He looked down at me.

"What is wrong, Kemmy?" He asked me in a soothing voise. I shivered as his cold, dead hand touched my shoulder. I was wearing a sleeveless shirt that is held up by straps. Wide straps actually. "Max chose to watch a scary movie." I whimpered. He rubbed my head gently. "I was afraid of scary movies five years ago." He said. My eyes widened. Father was a scary movie that was afraid of other scary movies.

"Really?" I asked and looked up. His face held honesty. "Of course I was. And do you know what I told myself when I got scared of one (though it may be hard to believe)?" He asked me. I shook my head. "I would repeat to myself over and over that it was just a movie and nothing in it is real except the actors and actresses playing _tricks_." He told me. I felt slightly calm. "Right. Just a movie." I repeated and gave dad a kiss on the cheek before running off back to Max.

When I got to my room, I heard a very annoying song.

"_I love you, you love me, we're a great big family. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too?" _**(A/N: AHHHHHHH! I ACTUALLY MEMORIZED THAT WRETCHED SONG!)**

I laughed silently to myself. I should have guess that he would watch that. I walked in and sat beside him. I needed to calm my nerves. Even if I had to watch a baby show.

OOOOOOOOOO

"And you actually watched it?" Crystal asked me in disbelief as her and I was walking to school the next day. Father was in book form and in my arms. I nodded. "Yes. And it's not as bad as people think. I actually found out how to use a tooth pick properly!" I said in fake amazement. I added a face to match it. Then I frowned. **(Didn't you already know that?)** Dad asked. Crystal just ignored it because she heard him so many times that she just gave up trying to find out where it was coming from.

"I was being sarcastic." I said. Crystal laughed. "And completely out of your mind for watching _Barney_." She laughed and conked me on the head playfully. Father scoffed. **(Well I could have told you that! That show brainwashes people!) **Father grumbled. "You know, I have to find out where that voise is coming from someday." Crystal joked. I laughed. We were almost at school when we saw a crowed gathering around the entrance of the school. Police were coming from everywhere.

It was another fight. I wasn't surprised. My school didn't have the best record for peace. I don't know what mom was thinking when she put me in this school. But if she didn't I would have never met Crystal, Andrew or Max. Though with the way Andrew was acting about my dad, I could care less about Andrew. I had met Crystal during a bully scene on my first day here.

_Flashback_

"_Leave me alone!" A girl with blue eyes and blonde hair begged the bully. The bully laughed as she pulled back her fist…_

_Only for it to be caught in mid air by Kemmy. "She said to leave her alone." Kemmy threatened and punched the bully in the gut. The bully got mad and punched Kemmy, who surprisingly jumped ten feet in the air and land on the bully's head. One punch in the back of the head made the bully running away, crying. Kemmy stepped up to the victim._

"_Are you ok?" Kemmy asked. The blonde smiled "Yes I am. Thank you so much." The girl said. "I'm Kemmy." Kemmy said and held out her hand. The girl's eyes sparkled. "I'm Crystal. I want to show you my brother." She said._

_End Flashback._

That was the first day my powers worked for a while. And it wasn't long after I met Andrew, a couple of weeks later, Max had moved in from Russia. Yes Max was a Russian but no one minded. He actually was pretty strong but because of being dropped and hit on his head too many times as a baby; he didn't know how to use that strength he had.

But Kemmy and Crystal didn't mind at all. They liked to hang around with him and be his friend. He was just so much fun to hang around with. I walked in my class room and sat down. **(I still don't see why I had to come.)** Father complained. I sighed. **(A/N: Basically if he didn't, the story would have a different title)**.

OOOOOOOOOO

After I got home from school, Dad turned back to himself and I started working on my homework at the dining table. He sat down beside me and helped. I needed it. I hated history. Mom came down when I just got done and she sat at the table with dad and I, a big ol' smile on her face. "I have great news." She said and father and I got closer to hear her. This made her smile more.

"I went to the doctors early today and…" She hesitated and looked at both of us. "I'm having a baby-Yes it's yours, Dracula." She squealed with giddiness and added the last part when father was going to ask whose it was. Dad smiled proudly and hugged mom and kissed her all over excitedly. I just sat there and looked at my lap in sadness. I was going to have a younger sibling?

My mother saw my sad face and her smile dropped. So did dad's. "Is everything alright, Kemmy?" mom asked me. I looked up as if I was stealing something from the cookie jar. "N-no. Of course not, mother. I just need to let it sink it. I'm sure I'll be happy soon." I said and gave them an encouraging smile. They smiled back and dad went back to kissing mom so I could sneak way.

I went up to my room, which I was so acquainted with because I went there ever since Andrew became emo. Truth was, I knew I was never going to be happy to the fact that I was going to be a big sister to my sister or brother. I knew that if it was a girl, dad would be all protective for her and if it was a boy, my mom would go crazy for him. Ether way, I lose. Dad wasn't overly protective of me and I wish he was but it was the main reason that he was gone, out of my life for twelve years.

Before I even met my dad, mom would glance at me and start crying and saying I looked so much like my father. When I first got to school, people kept making fun of me and calling me the 'spawn of Dracula.' Which I actually was but didn't know it at the time. Back then, it was an insult because I read the books and I hated him but over the months I started to like him. Now I love the fact that he's my father but I'm sad. Mom even said I acted like dad more than her.

I closed my black curtains to prevent light from coming through and I put on my 'goth clothes' as Crystal called them or my 'Emo clothes' as my mom calls them. They almost looked like a small version of what dad wore but a few changes. I put on the cape that dad had given be and began to read the book of vampire words. Father's gift for me too. I laid on my black sheeted be and read it, the table light on. Tears fell from my eyes. I looked to see it was a drop of blood. My eyes were crying blood!

The drop had landed on my book's page, away from words. I dropped the book, ran to the wall and gave a terrified scream as blood fell from my eyes and staining the floor. Just my luck, that's when mom and dad came in and gasped at the look on my face.

_I was hungry…_

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: WOW! MY BRAIN EXPLODED WITH IDEAS! Lol. This is the biggest chapter for this story huh? Hope you liked it. I had fun writing this one.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Dracula or Vampires. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Should there be another pairing? And if so, Who?

Chapter 12

Dracula set his daughter in her bed. After him and Trisha barged in to see the sight, she had collapsed into Dracula's fatherly arms. Dracula carefully covered the weak child with her blanket covers and then Trisha and he went to the kitchen to discuss this. "What's going on, Dracula! And don't you dare say 'nothing'!" Trisha demanded loudly. Dracula tried to think. "I don't know!" He shouted back. Trisha scoffed. "Our daughter is giving into this curse and all you have to say is 'I don't know'?!" Trisha demanded. It was quiet for a while.

"Dracula, I'm sorry…I just don't want to lose her." Trisha said. Dracula held her close as she began to cry. "It's alright love. But I may have an idea as to why it's happening too early." He said to the woman. She looked up, tear stained face. "When I got this curse, I too started to become a vampire five years earlier than what it was supposed to be. So either she inherited it from me, or she is under so much pressure that her body feels that's she's being threatened and it's making the vampirism work fasted to complete her transformation to protect herself." Dracula finished. This information only made Trisha cry harder.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kemmy awoke with an agonizing headache. She groaned and sat up in pain. "You're awake!" Crystal exclaimed. Kemmy looked at the side of the bed and saw Crystal, happy that Kemmy had awoken. "How did you get here and how did you know?" Kemmy asked. Crystal sighed but the smile never left her face. "While you were out, your dad told me not to come over because you were 'sick'." Crystal said. Kemmy sighed and when she just was about to lay down, she saw Crystal's face frown. "What's wrong?" Kemmy asked.

"I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. He wants to kill your dad." Crystal said. Kemmy's face filled with horror. She knew who Crystal was talking about.

The next day, Trisha refused Kemmy from going to school. "But mom…!" Kemmy whined. She turned to Dracula for help. He noticed and his eyes grew wide and he raised his hands defensively. "Don't bring me into this!" He yelled nervously, hoping to get away from Trisha's angry glace. Trisha turned back to Kemmy. "You're not going to school today and that's final! Instead, if you are gaining your powers, your father is going to help you with them" Trisha stated and walked out.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?!" Dracula yelled and as soon as he stopped, he ducked just in time to doge a vase that Trisha threw at him. "Don't be like that! I never had help when I was turned!" He shouted to Trisha's retreating figure. When he didn't get an answer or a reply, he sighed and turned to Kemmy, who was trying to hold back a hard laugh. "Let's get started on training. The easiest part is levitation. Now, concentrate on an object and try to lift it with your mind." Commanded Dracula.

OOOOOOOOOO

"What are you doing, Andrew?" Max said as he tried to look over Andrew's shoulder. Andrew was trying to hide something but he didn't know what.

"Nothing." Answered Andrew.

"Nothing?" Max asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing?"

"NOTHING!"

"Ohhhhh…Nothing. I got it. I see what's going on here." Max said and he held up a piece of toast. "You're hungry." He said and made a cute adorable hamster face. Andrew sweat-dropped. "I'm not hungry-Get that out of my face!" Andrew yelled as Max wiggled the toast in Andrew's face. Max still had the hamster face. Max wiggled the slice of toast in Andrew's face.

Andrew swatted the toast and the toast went flying out the two story window. Max gasped in horror. "No! You swatted the toast! I'll save you toasty!" Max yelled and jumped out the window, his arms out like superman…

…Then he went falling and making another nice imprint of himself in the yard. "What the heck?" Andrew said dully. Max was ok though. He ran into Andrew's house and back up the stairs and into Andrews's room, holding a muddy and grassy slice of toast. "Found it!" He yelled out and made a hamster face and his eyes closed in a gleeful expression.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Ok, Kemmy, This is NOT funny! Now put me down!" Screamed Dracula. Kemmy was holding him up by using her vampire mind powers. His head had hit the ceiling when she levitated him. "O-Ok." She stuttered and went to let him down gently but was not able and Dracula went crashing to the floor, face down like a belly flop. He just laid that way, if he could, anger smoke would be coming from his head.

Finally, he slowly pushed his upper half up and gave a snarling face in Kemmy's direction. Kemmy just smiled sheepishly. "Oops…"


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own vampires or Dracula

I don't own vampires or Dracula. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: I really need to know if anyone wants another pairing and if so, what is the pairing?

Chapter 13

Kemmy walked down stairs and into the kitchen. It was daytime and her dad was asleep. Trisha was at work. Kemmy needed to get out. She swung the door open and instead of heading Dracula's warning about going out side, went out side. The second she went into the sun, she pulled back after feeling the burn of the sunlight. Shaking in pain for a while, she looked up and noticed everything was brighter than usual.

"Aw…what's wrong, Kemmy? Feeling a little…warm?" Andrew said and laughed as he stepped out from behind the house. He had a stake in hand. And Kemmy noticed it was looking pretty sharp. She started to hyperventilate and kept stepping back as he stepped forward to her. Her back hit the wall. And Andrew took this time to stab the stake in her cheast.

-o-

"KEMMY!" Her stern teacher yelled and Kemmy's head shot up. Her eyes were wide with fright. "I didn't do it!" She yelled as soon as her head was up. Kemmy looked around and saw the faces of all the other students stare at her.

Soon class got started again. **(It's about time you woke up. You were drooling all over me and getting my pages all wet. Also, you were talking in your sleep. How long have you been sleeping during the day?) **Dracula asked his daughter quietly as to not be heard except by Kemmy. She shrugged. "For a while now." She responded. It had been a week and her dad was driving her crazy with lessons on how to use her powers and her vampire side was getting more and more noticeable.

She noticed Dracula sigh. **(I had a feeling that this was going to happen…)** He muttered.

-o-

Kemmy finally got through class without falling asleep yet she failed to stay awake at lunch.

"Do you think she's dead?" Max asked and poked her. "No, Max. She's asleep." Crystal said and shoved Max's hand away from Kemmy. "She's a vampire! That's why she's sleeping in the day!" Andrew accused. **(Leave my baby girl out of this!)** Dracula demanded. His outburst made all three of them jump.

Max grinned widely. "Cool…! Quick, Andrew! Make another remark! I want to hear that voise again!" Max yelled excitedly. He always loved hearing the remarks from Dracula because he found them humorous.

Even asleep, Kemmy could almost see Dracula frowning in disaprovement. **(Kemmy needs better friends…)** Dracula muttered quietly. Max grinned and almost chuckled.

-o-

"Kemmy! Wake up!" Kemmy's next teacher screeched. Kemmy's head bolted up and she saw that no one but her, the teacher and Dracula in book form was in that room. School already ended. Kemmy grinned nervously and walked out slowly. Just as she got her backpack from her locker, she walked down the hall and there stood, leaning against the wall. She tried to walk past him but he blocked her way.

"Where are you going?" He asked as if he didn't already know. Kemmy mouthed for her father to be quiet. "I'm going home." She said and tried to walk past him again but he just blocked her path once again. "Let me through, Andrew!" She yelled. He scowled but didn't move. Then he reached his hand and slapped her so hard that she fell onto the ground and Dracula went sliding far away.

The empty halls echoed with the noise of the slap. Andrew didn't hesitate and pulled out a stake. "I should have done this years ago. Just like my ancestor!" He yelled then ran up to an unconscious Kemmy. He gripped the handle with both hands and lifted it above her heart.

**(NOOOOO!)** Dracula shouted and popped out of his book form into his real form. "Ha-ha! I knew it!" Andrew shouted and went to attack Dracula.

-o-

Kemmy woke up in a white hospital room. There were wires stuck in her arm and a bandage wrapped around her head. "Are you ok, Kemmy?" A deep male voise asked. Kemmy turned her head and saw Dracula holding her small hand in his great ones. Kemmy nodded.

"I'm ok daddy…really." She whispered. Dracula bent down and hugged her close to him. Then he put his mouth to her ear. "I have to go. All this blood in this hospital is driving my senses crazy." He whispered and smiled. Kemmy smiled back and looked at the window and saw it was night.

"Dad, what happened before I was knocked out?" Kemmy asked. Her voise full of innocence. Dracula stopped at the window. He hesitated. "Let's just say," He began and sighed. "That he was severely injured because of me." He finished and jumped out of the window and flew home.

-o-

**(Dracula's POV)**

I couldn't tell her the truth. If she did, she would hate me for it. Even though that boy tried to kill her, he was like a brother to her way before he started his ancestor's life. Truth was, Andrew died while he was in the hospital when Kemmy was still unconscious. And it wasn't even my fault…ok that was a lie. It really was my fault that Andrew died. That he was killed by his own stake that lay in his hand.

The memory of what happened faded from my mind but I could still remember the horror on his face as his skin gotten so pale. His blood poring from his wound. I remember drinking every last drop of it. I couldn't help it. I was just so hungry. When I did drink all that blood, a police man just happened to walk by. I flew away just before he caught me. I had to leave Kemmy there.

Unfortinlly while I was thinking just now, I crashed into a tree. "Ouch…!" I groaned and tried to get my bat wings away from the tree but one of them seemed broken. "Nuuuuuu!" I cried as I fell to the ground. I quickly turned back to my original self but that also was a bad move because when I did, I landed on a thick metal fence. It went right between my legs.

I stayed like that from the pain before falling side ways and holding that spot with my hands when I hit the ground. That was something I was not used to, man or vampire. Finally I picked myself off the ground and began to stumble around the sidewalk in pain from my run-in with the fence.

A nice day in my coffin would be just what the doctor ordered right now.


	14. To all must come a end

So how was it

**So how was it? I'm going to stop it here. So do you want a sequel? If you do, let me know. I hope you enjoyed this. I have nothing else to add except that if I do make another sequel, that I want you to tell me what you want in it, what pairing in it, what time period it should be, and what categories it should have. I hope you enjoyed this fic like I enjoyed making it.**

**-Sabor Tooth Tiger**


End file.
